One Last Time
by SelfDestructIn54321
Summary: Tris misses Tobias. Not Fourbot. ONESHOT T. . . for. paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**FOURTRIS! NUMBER #1 on my list of Divergent oneshots, written in an attempt to releive my writers' block. Songfic: Beating Heart/Ellie Goulding (NOT ALL DIVERGENT ONESHOT FICS WILL BE SONGFICS!).**

Hair the color of the wheat fields surrounding Amity littered the floor; the buildings outside are covered with Abnegation-signature moss. Tris remembered her transfer from Abnegation; the cchoice, the train, the jump down to the net. Her hesitation in doing so. The hand that helped her out of the net, the eyes.

And then, Four, the guy attached to the hand, with the brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

**Eyes Make Their Peace **

**In difficulties**

Their first kiss.

**With Wounded Lips**

**And **

**Salted Cheeks**

Sacrificing herself for Four, for the Dauntless and the Factionless, and her friends.

**And Finally **

**We Step To Leave**

**To The Departure Lounge**

**Of Disbelief**

Her, under the fear syrum.

**And I Don't Know Where I'm Going**

**But I Know It's Gonna Be A Long Time**

Peter and Four resquing her. Being taken to the Candor Faction headquarters, being put under the truth syrum, hurting Christina.

**And I'll Be Leaving In The Morning **

**Come The White Wine Bitter Sunlight**

She'd been missing Four quite a lot lately.

**Wanna Feel Your**

**Beating Heart**

**Tonight**

She remembered nightmare-filled nights as an Initiate, sleeping in Four's room.

**Before The **

**Bleeding Sun**

**Comes Alive**

What would he do in her place?

**I Want To Make The Best Of **

**What Is Left**

**Hold Tight**

_He'd want to see you one more time. He'd want hear me one more time._

**And Hear My **

**Beating Heart**

**One Last Time**

"_Stop it!" _Tris hissed at herself, wiping at her cheeks, carefully avoiding them with the sissors in one hand. "_He wouldn't want you to do THIS."_

"_Be Brave, Tris. The first fear is always the worst."_ His words echoed in my head, and the tears flowed freer this time, out of her eyes and down her neck.

"I want him," Tris choked. "One last time. . . . "

**Before Daylight**

Tris despretely conjured up an image, a memory of him. The first that came up was the fear simulation him.

She smiled through her tears, though the memory was tainted with emmbarrassment.

**The Canyon**

**Underneath The Trees**

**Behind The Dark Sky**

**You Looked at me**

Four walking slowly to her; the four-poster behind her and the plain Abnegation house of her childhood. The kiss. Him, unziping her jacket; going for her shirt after a minute, and her pushing him away. Her stern whisper-of-warning.

**I Fell For You **

**Like Autumn Leaves**

Tris remembered the book she'd oh-so-loved as a child: The Fault In Our Stars (**I had too)**, the line that she totally understood, that associated to her and Four's relationship so closely: _I fell in love like you fall asleep—slowly, then all at once._

And then she remembered her own incompetence.

**Never Faded**

**Evergreen**

She remembered him, his masquline beauty, his sexiness; she herself was short, skinny, small-chested, and her nose was too long, her eyes too big. Next to him, she looked like a toddler, and he looked like a perfect young man.

**And I Don't Know Where I'm Going **

**But I Know It's Gonna Be A Long Time**

**Cause I'll Be Leaving In The Morning**

**Come The White Wine And Bitter Sunlight**

Tris's eyes had closed in sadness; she opened them, as she heard someone rustling about in her kitchen, and smiled a watery smile.

**Wanna Hear Your**

**Beating Heart**

**Tonight**

She waited for him to make it too her, that smear on his cheek and his hair cut Abnegation-short.

**Before The Bleeding Sunday**

**Comes Alive**

The sun was coming up; Tris trimmed the last bit of her hair in the rising light.

**I Want To Make The Best Of **

**What Is Left**

**Hold Tight**

She heard him behind her, and snipped a last lock of her hair.

**I Want To**

**Make The Best Of**

**What Is Left**

**Hold Tight**

His hands touch her shoulders as she set down the sissors. She smiled at him in the mirror, and reached back to wipe a bit of Dauntless cake off of his cheek. His hands moved down her shoulders and sides, entertwining themselves over her stomach, and she turned her head to kiss him.

**And Feel My Beating Heart**

**One Last Time**

This couldn't last; it never lasted, Tris thought, as he pulled off her jacket. This was familiar territory: he'd done it about three times a day in the last three weeks.

She pulled him to the bedroom door, opening it, and kissing him against the post of the bed. The same one from her fear simulation.

Then she pulled his shirt off.

He didn't have any tattoos.

**I can't Face This **

**Now Everything **

**Has Changed**

Tris didn't care; she never cared anymore. She kissed him again.

**I Just Wanna Be **

**By Your Side**

He pushed her onto the bed.

**Here's Hoping We Collide**

**Here's Hoping We Collide**

"Tris," He whispered against the corner of her mouth.

_Here it comes. . . ., _Tris thought.

**Here's Hoping We Collide**

_No, please, not yet._

**Wanna Feel Your **

**Beating Heart**

**Tonight**

Tris turned her head so their lips met. He kissed her back, slowly, but she deepened the kiss, grabbing the back of his neck.

**Before The Bleeding Sun **

**Comes Alive**

The sun was coming up; it shined on the couple making out of the bed, bringing light to Tris's hair and lightening Four's hair.

**I Want To Make The Best Of**

**What Is Left**

**Hold Tight**

He was pulling back again, hands on her shoulders to keep her from embracing him again.

"_Four,"_ Tris said, in an almost appalled voice, and tried to kiss him again; failed.

"Tris," He said, smiling. _Stop. _"I want to tell you something."

_NO!_ "Look, I know you love me!" Tris exclaimed. "Now, c'mere." He was unyeilding under her hands, but bent down himself, and kissed the ear he'd cut during training.

"Tris-"

"_Four!"_ She interupted, exasperrated.

"It's okay," He whispered. She could feel him smiling against her skin. "I l-ove _yoooouuu. . . "_

**And Hear My Beating Heart**

**One Last Time**

Tris sat up, burrying her head in her hands, and began to cry, numbly.

_He didn't stay. He never stayed. He _will_ never stay._

_Ever._

Tris cried harder. She wanted his comfort, his smell. She wanted her Tobias back, not this Four-robot that didn't have any tattoos, that didn't feel or smell like Tobias, or even Four-the-instructor_. _

_I don't want a Fourbot._

**Wanna Hear Your **

**Beating Heart**

**Tonight.**

"One last time," Tris whispered into her hands. "One last time."


	2. AN AN AN AN AN AN A N AN PLEASE READ!

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! THIS MIGHT BE A TWO SHOT! THIRTEEN REVEIWS IN A YES GENRE!**

**- Cassie**


	3. Chapter 2

**I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but I was in the mood, and your uses of CAPITALIZATION and ex!clamation marks made me also want to write. Thanks for reading, Disclaimer: Disclaimed, and please review, lovelies! Oh, right: songfic like the first chapter, Ellie Goulding again: My Blood/Ellie Goulding. Though I already said that.**

Tobias Eaton was on the bridge overlooking the Chasm. He'd given it a year, but he wasn't the same. _I'll never be the same again. Never again._

_Not without Tris._

The sorrow came back at her name, even just a whisper of it, a memory, would still break him. He gulped in a breath on the Chasm. He took a step forward, and closed his eyes; the sadness, the despair, stayed with him, and thought back, to all those sleepless nights, the depression that had plagued him since her death.

_It's time to end it, _Tobias thought.

And then, he stepped forward.

**The Feeling**

**That Doesn't Go Away**

**Just Did**

Tobias sat straight up, gasping; he'd fallen asleep on the couch. "Ugh," He expelled, and dropped his head in his hands. _It was just a dream._

**And I Walked **

**A Thousand Miles**

**To Prove It**

He got up, stumbling into the kitchen, which seemed to take quite a long time. Tobias went for the milk he was sure he bought the other day, but the only thing in the fridge was a single piece of Dauntless cake; he sighed, and grabbed the plate.

**And I'm caught **

**In The Crossfire**

**Of**

**My Own Thoughts**

Tobias shoveled a bite of cake into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he did—they stung, from lack of sleep, most likely—that nap was the only he'd really had in two weeks. In his mind, he was imagining David—he did this a lot lately, since her death—and pummeling his with his fists.

_Tris wouldn't like that._

The thought froze him.

_She's too selfless for her own good._

Tobias shoved the plate away angrily and was shocked to see that it held only crumbs; the sun was painting the sky red and yellow: sunset. Tobias began to his bedroom, anticipating either another sleepless night, or numb sleep, floating through either darkness or nightmares.

He froze halfway down the hallway.

**The Color Of**

**My Blood**

**Is All I See **

**On The Rocks**

He saw water, waves, crashing on roacs and a bank of them were covered in a thick, red liquid that he'd reciognized from years both living in his father's house, and living in Dauntless.

Blood.

He shook the vision away and started walking again. He climbed up the stairs—he couldn't remember if there were stairs in his apartment, but he climbed them nevertheless.

And then, in front of the mirror—it was an Abnegation-type mirror, by the looks of the panel pulled away from it—he saw _her._

**As You Sail**

**From Me**

His world seemed to waver; the hallway stretched into what seemed like infinity. He tried to call out her name, but he couldn't seem to make any noise when his lips shaped the words.

**Alarms**

**Will Ring**

**For Eternity**

There wa ringing in his ears as he stumbled forward, to the girl—he refused to believe that she was Tris, his Tris.

She was cutting her hair.

**The Waves **

**Will Break**

**Every Chain**

**On Me**

His hands touched her shoulders; she smiled lightly when she saw him in the mirror, and wiped a bit of cake from his cheek as she turned to face him.

It was her.

"Tris!" Tobias exclaimed, and kissed her.

He was paler than usual. And there was something wrong with him: usually, he didn't initiate any physical touch unless she did it first.

And he kissed different, too, more like the real Tobias: actually kissing her back, not just letting himself be kissed.

And it felt like _him._

**My Bones **

**Will Bleach**

**My Flesh**

**Will Flee**

"Hey, Four," She whispered on his lips, too anxious about the time to remove her mouth from his.

"_Tris,"_ He said back, despretley.

He sounded like Tobias, too. She caught her breath, and felt a tear leak from one of her eyes before she began pushing him to the bedroom door.

**So Help**

**My Lifeless**

**Frame**

**To Breathe**

He pushed her onto the bed; it creaked under their weight, and she grabbed the hem of his shirt, helping it over his head.

He'd broken away to get the shirt over his head. When he went to press his lips back to hers, she pushed hard on his shoulders; her eyes were wide, and her mouth had fallen open in surprise.

"Tris?" He asked, anxious. Tris grabbed the back of his neck, slinging his head away from her, and pushed him onto the bed next to him by one shoulder. "Tris?" He asked again, voice muffled by the blankets.

Tris was tracing her hands across his back, ignoring him.

She let out a dry sob.

**And God Knows I'm Not Dying**

**But I Breathe Now**

"_Tris? _Are you okay?" He was saying.

"Tattoos, tattoos," She was exclaiming heartily, happily. Tears were streaming down her face.

**And God Knows **

**It's The Only Way To**

**Heal Now**

"Tris." He said, turning over onto his back so he could see her face. His hand traced her cheek.

"Tris-"

She tackled him with kisses, still crying. "_Tobias, Tobias,"_ she was sobbing. "You're here, you're really here, you're really real-"

**With All The Blood I Lost **

**With You**

He was pushing her up from by her shoulders. "What do you mean real?"

She shook her head. "Not now—not yet, I don't know-" His lips crashed into hers again.

**It Drowns The Love I Thought**

**I Knew**

Her shirt came off, and settled in a black cotton pile on the floor.

**The Lost Dreams **

**I Buried In My Sleep**

**For Him**

Tris laughed when he took fifteen minutes to unclasp her bra.

**And This Was**

**The Ectasy Of Love**

**Forgotten**

He laughed, as well, and she thought about how much she loved his laugh, missed his laugh, but then they were kissing again, and she forgot what she was thinking of.

**And I'm Thrown**

**In The Gunfire**

**Of Empty **

**Bullets**

Suddenly, the memory—one she'd tried desprately to forget—appeared in her mind.

She went still, frozen under him.

And she saw him: David.

**And My Blood **

**Is All I See**

**As You Steal**

**My Soul**

**From Me**

"Tris?" Tobias was asking.

"I'm okay," she answered, with a smile. "I'm okay."

**Alarms **

**Will Ring**

**For Eternity**

**The Waves Will Break **

**Every Chain **

**On Me**

"Tris . . . " Tobias said. "Are you sure. . . ?"

She laughed, bringing her mouth to his again. "Yes," She gasped. "God, yes, I'm sure."

**And God Knows**

**I'm Not Dying **

**But I Breathe Now**

**And God Knows It's The Only Way To Heal Now**

**With All The Blood I Lost With You**

**It Drowns The Love I Thought I Knew**

"Tris? Tris, why are you crying?" Tobias asked, wiping her cheeks, concerned.

**And God Knows **

**I'm Not Dying **

**But I Breathe Now**

"Because I'm happy!" Tris laughed.

**And God Knows**

**It's The Only Way To Heal Now**

**With All The Blood I Lost With You**

**It Drowns The Love I Thought I Knew**

He smiled.

**And God Knows I'm Not Dying **

**But I Breathe Now**

**And God Knows **

**It's The Only Way**

**To Heal**

**Now**

**With All The Blood **

**I Lost With You**

**It Drowns The Love I Thought I Knew**

"I love you," Tobias said against her lips.

"I love you, too." Tris answered, her mouth frozen in a grin. "I love you too."


End file.
